


Ice Cream

by sheewakare



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheewakare/pseuds/sheewakare
Summary: Hayabusa gets the wrong flavor of ice cream. He has to make it up with something else better than Cookies 'n cream.
Relationships: Hanabi/Hayabusa (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ice Cream

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like the Neopolitan flavor!" Hanabi complains, her loud voice echoing in the kitchen. 

Ignoring the displeased lady, Hayabusa proceeds to the living room and gracelessly slumps down the sofa. He grabs the remote from the coffee table and presses the green button, resting his other leg on his knee.

"You only had one job, idiot," Hanabi continues to chide. The flavor she wants is Cookies 'n Cream. Is that so hard to remember?

"Of all the other flavors in there, you had to pick the worst one."

It has only been a week since they started living together, and Hayabusa is still adjusting to their domestic lifestyle. It’s his first time after all, he isn't much used to doing stuff for someone other than himself, let alone used to being nagged at by his short-tempered girlfriend. It's not that he's complaining. Actually, he finds this side of her hot. At this point, he is just making mistakes on purpose.

Hanabi grumbles under her breath as she puts the last can of cranberry juice inside the freezer box. "Remind me next time not to let you do the groceries."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hanabi rolls her eyes, putting the remaining items into the cupboard. 

With heavy steps, Hanabi goes to the living room only to see her stupid boyfriend, relaxedly sitting on the sofa watching Sesame Street.

"Stop being grumpy. Just come and join me here in the sofa," Hayabusa invites, patting the empty space beside him.

"What are you, five?"

Getting impatient, Hayabusa clicks his tongue. "Stop complaining and just move your ass here."

Nonetheless, Hanabi complies and settles beside him in the sofa with a huff. Smirking, Hayabusa instantly drapes his arm over the her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Hanabi remains scowling, watching as Big Bird talk nonsense.

"Your hair smells like roses," Hayabusa compliment, shamelessly nuzzling her hair like a silly creep.

"So original," Hanabi mutters, eyes still on the screen. 

Hayabusa stops and slightly pulls back to give her a look. "What do you want then? Lily?"

"No." Hanabi finally turns to him with a scowl. "Don't try to sweet-talk again if you don't even know how it's done," she grunts before turning back to Big Bird.

"Then why don't you try sweet-talk to me, huh?" Hayabusa challenges, pulling up another smirk.

"You're an ass."

"You're mean," Hayabusa retorts. "Why can't you say something nice to me even just for once?" He dips his nose in the crook of his girlfriend's slender neck. Being helpless from the man's ways of showing affection, Hanabi lets him. But this doesn't mean she is already forgiving him.

"Because you're being a child. Plus, you can't even get the right flavor of ice cream I had asked you, let alone flatter."

Hayabusa fakes a pout, "Now, you're really hurting my feelings."

"I think you deserve it for upsetting me."

The male ninja scoffs. "You're stressing yourself over a mere flavor of ice cream. Who's being a child now?"

Bad idea. Hanabi sends him a deadly glare pushing shrugging his arm off her shoulders. Surprisingly, the idiot only chuckles, but scoots away nonetheless. Hanabi huffs and crosses her arms over her breasts. She can't believe Hayabusa just said that. She is always dead serious when it comes ice cream and the fact that her boyfriend isn't taking her seriously totally pisses her off. 

"I'm just kidding, babe. Don't be mad at me," cooes Hayabusa, snuggling on her side.

Hanabi ignores him, glaring at the tv.

"What can I possibly do to make it up with you?" 

"If you had just brought the right flavor, then I wouldn't be so mad with you."

"I'm sorry, alright? I promise I will give you the exact ice cream you want tomorrow night."

"Promise?" 

"Yeah, I promise." 

Hanabi turns back to the tv, still wearing a displeased expression. Then her lips slowly stretches into a cute smile. 

_Shit. She's so adorable_. Being unable to hold himself back anymore, Hayabusa holds the back of her head and pulls her in until their mouths collide. Hanabi isn't responsive at first due to surpise but a soon as she recovered, she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. Slowly and passionately, the couple make out on the sofa with Big Bird still talking in the background. It didn't take long before she feels Hayabusa's tongue slips into her mouth. Hanabi cranes her head to the side, letting the wet muscle explore the insides of her mouth that loves ice cream. Hayabusa gingerly touches her sides, making her release a soft moan. He moves down her jaw, nipping and licking the skin there, earning a small cry from his girlfriend. Hanabi bites her lower lip, saving herself from looking further a mess due to her boyfriend's ministrations. His teeth sink into the soft skin of her neck, sure to leave marks later. 

"I thought of something that would make up to you," Hayabusa brings up.

"What is it?" Hanabi mutters lowly, clutching on his shoulder.

"Since you didn't get to taste your favorite ice cream tonight," he continues. "How about I offer you _my_ cream instead?" 

Ten shades of red forms on the female ninja's cheeks, taken aback by the other's bold offer. Hayabusa thinks he made her uncomfortable but when he meets her gaze, Hanabi is smiling sultrily, and damn, her eyes inviting. Her hand sneakily crawls down to his crotch, palming his growing erection at the moment. She looks up to him innocently and says, "Are you sure it can satisfy my appetite?"

"Of course," Hayabusa breathes, staring at her lips.

"So, I can have _your_ cream as much as I want?" she asks, seductively, still palming his erection through his jeans.

Hayabusa pecks her lips before forming a smirk. "It's limitless, babe."

Hanabi doesn't reply anymore instead she gently moves down the carpet, and within seconds, she finds herself on her knees between her boyfriend's legs. As if in a rush, Hayabusa hastily unbuckles his belt from his jeans since he can't let the grumpy ninja wait. As soon as the fly is unzipped, he pushes his pants down, wiggling his legs out of their confines. Hanabi helps him tug the pair of jeans down. But then he decides to tease her. His hand rests to the waistband of his underwear, slowly pulling it down in attempt to tease his impatient girlfriend. 

"I'm gonna pinch you in the balls if you keep doing that," Hanabi warns, giving him an irritated look which is funny because she is blushing madly at the same time.

Hayabusa continues to remove his briefs down, already revealing his pride. Hanabi gulps at the sight of his giant cock dark red, head swollen and standing proudly. Definitely inviting.

"Now, show Daddy what you're made of," Hayabusa announces, pulling her back to her senses.

"Idiot," Hanabi mumble. She situates herself between Hayabusa's legs, hangs her long hair over her left shoulder and clutches on each of his thighs. 

Hayabusa couldn't help but smile at the shy and cute expression of his girlfriend is showing, although slightly dealing with the affliction of his hard member. He watches with adoration as she takes him by the base, starting to work him hard, the soft heel of Hanabi's palm touching his sensitive balls. It didn't take long before he grows impatient.

"Come on, just put that pretty little mouth of yours in use," he encourages also getting impatient. "While we're still young."

"OK," Hanabi sighs before dipping her head down. First, she licks tip of the head that is already producing precum, and much to her disappointment, it doesn't taste sweet as she expected. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart,"

"Will you just shut up and let me do the work?" 

"Feel free to suck it like a giant lollipop you get on Halloween," Hayabusa pushes instead of just closing his fucking mouth.

Deciding to give the idiot a lesson, Hanabi suddenly tightens her hold around the length, almost making the loud idiot jump from his position. 

"You little shit, that hurt."

"I told you to shut your trap, didn't I?"

"Fine." Hayabusa threw his hands up in defeat. "Less talk, more action."

Smiling to himself, Hanabi proceeds to her work, parting her lips wider and starts sucking the head. Hayabusa bites his lip, letting his head fall back over the sofa. The show begins, Hanabi pushes until the middle, making sure to coat the hard length with her spit. She stays for a minute before pulling back. The cold air instantly welcoming his cock but Hanabi makes sure it isn't left unattended for too long as her hand envelops the length again, giving it experimental tugs. She flicks her wrist, constantly rubbing the cock with his palm. Hayabusa couldn't keep himself from moaning louder than he intend to do. Well, who could blame him? Hanabi's hands are made of heaven, so are her lips. 

She stops moving her wrist and switches her hold back to the base of the length. Hanabi runs her tongue over the slit, wiping the precum off and swallowing. She pulls back a bit and hollows her cheeks, making sure to enclose the walls of her mouth around the cock. 

"Your mouth feels so good, babe."

Hanabi looks up and sends him a wink. Stretching her lips wider, she engulfs the whole throbbing length and starts bobbing her head up and down. She keeps doing the same action until he releases a low moan. Hayabusa sighs, and follows by a groan because goddamn it does it feel so fucking good.

"Can you take me deeper, baby?" 

Certainly, yes. Despite her lack of experience, Hanabi is always ready to challenge herself. So, she takes him deeper into her throat, her gag reflex almost kicks in but she doesn't let it discourage her even one bit and keeps on. Where's the fun if there's no struggle?

"I think I'm close, babe."

This only motivates the female ninja to keep sucking him off like a pornstar. The sounds that are coming from the work of her angelic lips should be illegal. In no time, Hayabusa shut his eyes tightly as he reach his climax, his cream shooting straight into his girlfriend's throat. Hanabi makes sure not to waste a single drop. When he opens his eyes again, the first things he see is Hanabi's glossy lips, making him smirk droppily. 

"Come here, baby." Hanabi obeys and gently moves, her knees red for staying too long on the ground. Hayabusa hoists her up by the armpit and let her settle in his lap.

"Would you like me to return the favor, Hani?" he asks, pecking those shiny lips.

"No. It's OK," Hanabi replies, cheeks still scarlet red.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Since she's still not used to letting a man touch her down there. 

"Fuck. That was amazing I didn't know you have a pretty talented mouth babe," Hayabusa compliments, hands running down her thighs.

Hanabi smiles. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"OK. Just call me if you changed your mind."

Hanabi kisses him again before gently moving off his lap. Hayabusa can only watch as she stands up and walks out of the living room while wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

In the bathroom, Hanabi is lying in the tub filled with foam. Her eyes are relaxedly closed, enjoying the seeping silence in the bathroom. Everything is calm and still, save for the hand that is sneaking between her open legs. Her hand brushes past her clit and stops until her entrance. Her brow knits as she enters a finger. She pushes deeper to stretch her walls wide for the second one. A moan escapes from her lips this time, her two slender fingers fitting perfectly inside her, her moans echoing in the bathroom. She continue to drill her fingers inside until they brush while rubbing her clit at the same time. It didn't take long for her to come, her moan echoes in the shower. 

She sighs heavily before opening her eyes again. The picture of her boyfriend's cock still hasn't left her head.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling in the sofa while watching a horror movie, suggested by Hanabi. Every now and then, her stupid boyfriend will scream and jump from his position, sometimes, snuggling close to Hanabi's side from too much fright. His reactions leave Hanabi cackling and snickering as if she's watching a comedy movie.

"Do not let me watch that movie again."

"Why are so scared of the evil nun?" says Hanabi, grabbing the remote to turn off the tv, barely holding her laughter. "You guys almost have the same face."

"Haha, funny," Hayabusa deadpans before shoving the remaining of the ice cream into his mouth. "But seriously, I can say the same to you with the grandpa."

Hanabi's expression drops. "Aren't you supposed to leave now?" 

There goes his fake pout again. "Ouch. You really want to kick me out?"

"Idiot. What 'bout the buses? It's already getting late and if you stay here for longer, you have the walk home."

"Fine. I'll go. One last thing. Which one's better?" 

"What?" 

"Cookies n Cream or my cream?" 

"Idiot."


End file.
